


How To Live Another Man's Life

by ladyofdecember



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Back to the Future: The Game
Genre: 1930s, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He let his mind consider just what he would be giving up were he to do this. He'd made his decision. He was going back to 1938, for good this time. (Minor edits made to Chapter One now along with Chapter Two being posted).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This takes place after the ending of the video game series, after the final chapter. Spoilers ahead if you haven't played or watched all of the games yet. I am also using Marty's name designation "Michael Corleone" since there were multiple options in the game just to make things easier.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading a wonderfully brilliant fic by irisbleufic I have realized a major continuity error with BTTF. As pointed out by her in her fic, I Am Waiting (Should I Be Waiting?) / Make Us Better, when the video game series begins and takes us back to "1931" the age of Emmett should actually be 11 and not 17 as we are led to believe. The reasoning behind this is in the movies we visit 1955 and 1985 Emmett and his ages are pretty firmly fixed as 35 and 65. This means that in the video game universe the year cannot be 1931 although it is implicitly stated it is. I'm not sure why the glaring error but nonetheless I am adopting the year of 1938 for the video game verse as this just makes more sense.

Was he crazy? Okay, scratch that, he was definitely crazy. He was absolutely out of his mind. But, that was to be expected, life of a time traveler and all. Things get scrambled up there when you're battling multiple planes of existence and alternate timelines and the like. After a while, it really took a toll on you.

He let his mind consider just what he would be giving up were he to do this; his dreams, his joy, the only thing that he felt made his existence worthwhile. Music to Marty was not simply a form of entertainment. It was creativity, essence, energy; it was blood, sweat and tears. When he played the guitar, he poured his very being into it. He lost himself in the melody, whatever song he was playing, he lost himself to it, surrendering his soul to the music itself.

Could he really live his life, knowing that he would never again grasp an electric guitar in his hands? Could he survive an entire lifetime without ever again hearing the rocking hard music of Van Halen or the sweet tunes of Huey Lewis & The News?

Marty didn't know. He swallowed the lump in his throat, gripping the sides of his comforter with both hands. He needed to think about this more, didn't he? He couldn't really make a decision like this lightly.

He leaned over towards the night stand by his bed and retrieved the Walkman that lay there. Slipping on the headphones and hitting 'play', he relished the sound of "The Power of Love" that filled his ears. Hearing the sweet rocking melody was just as comforting as it always was. Was he really willing to give that up?

He couldn't bring any of the music to the past with him. Not one cassette tape. It was way too risky. It was way too dangerous. He wouldn't dare mess up the timeline any more than he would by simply going back. In fact, his very existence in 1938 would cause problems, that much was certain. There was no need to exacerbate things by bringing along any of his possessions. Things were just things, right? Just meaningless stuff and clutter.

Here he was, talking about everything as if he had made up his mind to actually go back. Ridiculous. He couldn't. He wouldn't dare, would he?

Laying back on his bed, he let his eyes drift closed as the music filtered through his ears. He suddenly came to the aching realization that he was truly alone here. 

This family... they were strangers to him, people he barely knew. Sure, he knew all of the 'facts', the important stuff but none of the real emotional qualities that make up a person's true nature. These people were too different. He missed his old family. He felt like an outsider here.

He had Jennifer, but then again, she wasn't really Jennifer. She wasn't the Jenn he remembered, back before all of this started. She too had changed in too many ways to mention.

Marty shoved the headphones off of his ears in frustration, letting his gaze drink in the ceiling above him. He blinked a few times, and chewed on his bottom lip wearily.

He didn't belong here, that's why everything felt so weird. That's why he couldn't make sense of anything. Of course, he didn't belong here. This was a completely different time to him, a different place entirely. He wasn't the guy everyone thought he was, and he certainly wasn't the Marty that he was supposed to be.

Doc was different now, a lot different. Everyone was. Everyone, except for him. He was still the same, somehow. And that was the problem right there.

He missed Emmett. He'd actually enjoyed his time with him, for once forgetting about all of the differences in his life, forgetting about all of the changes that had taken place from his time traveling adventures. He'd had fun hanging out with the man despite the strange time in history he had found himself in. He missed it.

Marty sat up in astonishment as suddenly everything became clear.

He'd made his decision. He was going back to 1938, for good this time.


	2. Chapter 2

The number one lesson taught by time travel is to slow down. Nothing is ever as important as you think. All this rushing around through life that people are keen to do is pointless. Marty has had to learn this the hard way by intentionally forcing himself to relax and take a slower pace to his days.

Maybe that's why people always wished for a simpler time. Because people really took the time to do things and make sure they're done right. It took them all day to accomplish a task usually but it was done well. And they seemed happier honestly. Less technology, less stress. It was a hell of a lesson but he had learned it well.

He was back in 1938 finally. He had made his decision, albeit some might say an ignorant one but none-the-less he had made it.

It had not been easy. After speaking with Doc about it and leaving out some minor details about why exactly he wanted to come back here he had accomplished it. There was just one problem. He still had the time machine with him and Marty had no plans on returning. So what to do? Well after some brainstorming he came up with a simple solution. He'd gut the DeLorean, strip it as best as he could to diminish its time traveling capabilities and then stow it far away somewhere.

Upon remembering the cave incident back in the old west he thought better of the idea and gently pushed it over a cliff into a ravine. Yes, the same ravine. It was a deranged act, he'd give you that but then again he was desperate. The time machine could not fall into the wrong hands. Hell, the existence of that type of futuristic automobile would alter the time line irreparably were someone to find it. The kinds of cars driving around this Hill Valley were plainer, more basic. The DeLorean had to be destroyed. It was the only way.

Making his way back towards the downtown area he passed several citizens on the street going about their everyday lives. Suddenly he was nervous. What if he ran into his grandparents again? They were bound to be around here somewhere.

And then it hit him. He was stuck here. This was where he would be living out the rest of his life. Had he made a mistake? Marty stopped walking, standing still in the middle of the sidewalk just near the corner of the street near the courthouse steps much to the bemusement of other passersby behind him.

He took a few deep breaths, beginning to feel like he could not get enough air. His head began to pound, the palms of his hands felt clammy and he seriously felt like he needed to sit down before he fell down.

The busyness of the citizens of the town around him seemed to begin to swell and get louder and louder until he almost could not take it. He raised his gaze up and across the street, looking away from the massive courthouse and down the block past the old soup kitchen. He wondered if he had made a huge mistake. He wondered if he were a fool. Probably. But maybe... maybe it wasn't so foolish to go after things you wanted. Maybe that was the only life worth living.

Determined now he set his destination in his mind and let his footsteps thunder loudly on the concrete as he took off in a hasty yet focused run.

He paid no more attention to the others around him, the noises of the up and coming town. He knew where he needed to be. He knew what he had to do. Suddenly, it became so apparent to him. Everything became clear.

Turning a corner and slowing to a jog he saw it then, a few blocks ahead of him. The estate sat quietly on this Thursday morning as if the residents had not even awoken yet. The massive home looked inviting to Marty, like a sandwich would to a starving man. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he began to slowly make his way down Riverside Drive and to his final destination no longer bothered by the unpleasant uncertainty that was before.


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday, October 20th, 1938 10:03 AM

Marty knocked hesitantly on the massive door in front of him. Every fabric in his body told him to stop, turn around and run and never look back. He stood stock still just waiting to see what, if anything, would happen next.

He swallowed nervously as the door rattled and began to open revealing a tall, older gentleman. He squinted out into the bright sun at him suspiciously.

“Yes?”

The younger teen took in the image of the man. He was dressed quite well, head to toe in a black three piece suit. His gray hair was combed back neatly in a style he was sure he had seen on most of the men at the time, namely his grandfather.

“Uhm... yes, is Emmett around?” Marty cursed himself in his mind for not using more time appropriate language. Mistake.

The older man blinked at him disinterested for a moment before finally pulling back the front door to reveal a still darkened interior of the home. “You may come in.”

Marty stepped into the house gingerly, his eyes adjusting to the dim interior. The man stepped around him and ventured further into the living room, throwing back the heavy drapes to engulf the home in the morning's sunlight.

“Young Master Brown is currently still engaged upstairs. You may wait here while I alert him of your arrival.” he said as he made his way up the staircase on the right.

The house was quiet. Was it really that early still? He supposed that Emmett's father was not at home and most likely already at the courthouse. He was a little surprised at Emmett's being at home although he did dislike assisting with the law work. He was just lucky to have caught him at home at this time of day. Now, however, would be the tricky part. What was he going to say?

The older man returned shortly thereafter and held out a hand gesturing towards the couch. “Young Master Brown will be down shortly. Please sit.” And then he was gone, disappearing back into the kitchen somewhere.

The teen knew Emmett's family had been wealthy but he never supposed they'd had a butler. Of course, that was the man he had spoken with on the phone months earlier... or was it days? Time travel was really starting to wear on him.

As he sat on the sofa trying to mentally figure out the math between actual timeline months passing and the amount of time he spent traveling between the dates, Emmett snuck up on him causing him to nearly jump out of his skin.

“Marty!” he exclaimed as he made his way around the side of the couch in front of him. “What are you doing here? I'd wondered who it was paying me a visit.”

The smile on his younger friend's face seemed to light the room even more as he stood beaming down at him, arms outstretched in astonishment. It had only been about a week since he had last seen him but Marty supposed they did part on uncertain terms leaving the future open as to whether he would be sticking around.

He got to his feet and shrugged sheepishly plastering a nervous grin on his face. “Yeah, I uh... I thought I'd stop by and see how you're doing.”

Emmett's smile didn't waver and only increased in size, his eyes seeming to burst with light. “I thought that... well, I thought you were leaving. I haven't seen you in a week!”

Marty's nerves melted away and he smiled genuinely. “Nah... I thought, maybe I'd stick around. I like this place.” There, that was a good answer. It wasn't a lie. It was a good enough answer as to why he was here still. But what else? How else was he going to explain away things? He didn't have time to take the thought further as Emmett had grabbed his hands in his own and began leading him outside the house and down towards the garage.

\---

They were standing in the garage, Doc's "workspace" as it were, Marty feeling very overwhelmed and Doc, well, just talking a mile a minute about his latest work. He had apparently picked up two new inventions he had been working on the last few days. It was almost like he had struck inspiration in his older (now, younger) friend. He supposed he had, after all that had been the point of the whole "mission".

Doc was pacing around the makeshift lab talking about this and that and very energetic for someone who had just woken up. Marty nodded only half listening, more preoccupied with the knowledge that he was back here, back in 1938. He had done it. He had made a decision and went with it, just like that.

Suddenly, the scientist was upon him, standing right in front of him and looking very expectantly at him.

Marty started. "Oh! Uh... did you ask me something?"

Emmett looked at him suspiciously now. "Marty... is something wrong?"

The teen shrugged and moved to turn away from his friend. "No, not at all. Why would anything be wrong?"

"What was with that newspaper clipping you gave me?"

This was it. This was what he was dreading. He had looked at it already and everything was going to implode now. Marty spun around and tried to keep a straight face. "What?"

Emmett sighed resigned. "That newspaper clipping you gave me last week. I didn't open it. I'm not going to. I just find it strange. I find you... strange."

"Look, let me be straight with you, Emmett. I need... a place to stay. I'm not asking for a handout. If you know of a good... uh motel nearby I could stay in?"

"Well... you'd be welcome to stay here, of course. I thought you were staying at that Majestic Arms place, though?"

"Right... I was... " Marty trailed off letting his eyes drift away from his friend's. "I just... I don't really have anymore cash." He'd leave it at that. Best to try to keep to the truth as much as possible.

The young scientist smiled and walked over to his new friend patting him on the shoulder and letting his hand rest there. "I'm sure that my father will have no problem with you staying with us. After all... you're my friend." His smile wavered a bit and Marty could see he wasn't as sure about the statement as he sounded.

"I'd appreciate it, Doc. I'm glad I have a friend like you."

Puzzled, he removed his hand finally and shook his head at the brunette. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"What?" Marty shrugged.

"Doc. I'm not a doctor, you know. It's such a weird nickname." he furrowed his eyebrow at him.

He laughed and shoved his hands in his pockets embarrassed that he couldn't stop slipping up like that. "Yeah... well... I like it. But I guess if you don't, I'll just stick to Emmett then."

"Good." The redhead laughed and began fiddling with one of his experiments again.

Marty let out the breath he had been holding. Things were going to be okay.

\---

That night, the two of them sat at the dining room table quietly, awaiting dinner. They hadn't heard or seen Emmett's father all day and had spent the day just working in the lab on various things. But Emmett had assured him the Judge would be home for dinner. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. After all, the guy was kind of a hard ass. What if he just threw him out right then and there? 

James, the Brown's family butler brought in tray after tray of food and set it on the table in front of them. It almost looked like too much food until Marty heard the front door open and close and the sounds of Judge Brown entering the mansion.

"Hello, father." Emmett said politely even going so far as to stand up from his seat at the table. A moment later Marty stumbled and then stood up as well. The Judge said nothing but stared at his son's friend.

"Well, hello there. Joining us for dinner?" he asked decorously while still keeping an air of aloofness to him.

Thankfully, the young scientist approached his father to try to break his tractor beam like stare. "Yes, father, I don't know if you remember my friend, Mr. Marty Corleone."

"Yes, of course." The Judge smiled then and reached out a hand to him which he took quickly and shook a little too vigorously.

"It's nice to see you again, sir."

Emmett then moved to sit back down at his place satisfied with the introductions. His father took a seat at the head of the table leaving Marty to quickly sit back at his spot across from Emmett.

James had brought out Master Brown his food and plate and they all began to eat in a companionable silence.

After a while Emmett cleared his throat and dabbed at his face with his cloth napkin setting it back down on the table. His father glanced at him but said nothing.

"Father... I have a proposal for you. I know you enjoy my working in the law office. My friend Marty here is in need of a place to stay and I feel that he would be very beneficial with my work in my lab. His helping me out would in turn help you in that I can also stay on top of my law duties."

Judge Brown wiped at his mouth and held a hand up to still his son's babbling. Setting it down next to his plate he shifted in his dining room chair to more directly face him. "Your friend is without a home?"

Marty shifted in his seat slightly. His nervous stomach affecting his appetite so much that he stopped his eating altogether.

Emmett met his father's steal gaze. "Father, he needs a place to stay. That does not mean or imply anything but that simple fact. He is responsible, dependable and there is absolutely no reason why we should turn him away."

Judge Brown cocked his head and let his son's words run through his mind. Finally he nodded at him and continued eating. "Very well. You are a good judge of character, my son. He may stay."

A flood of relief washed over the brunette as Emmett glanced across the table at him and beamed continuing his dinner as well. 

Marty took a bite of his dinner roll, feeling happy for the first time in a long while.

\---

He was walking down the long set of train tracks idly kicking every other rock or so. It was late, midnight even and the bright full moon above him only seemed to spur on his loneliness more.

He was all alone now. Doc was gone, that was for sure. Having many hours earlier departed via a flying train that he was sure at the time he had must have imagined having been exhausted from the previous day's events. However, now he had the proof. Doc was gone forever, off with his new family, enjoying his life the way he was meant to.

But where did that leave him? He had Jennifer he guessed. And his family, more or less although they seemed to be weirdly and wildly more different than he ever could remember. Must be the timeline splitting again. Why did he do this to himself again?

He shivered a little as he continued walking the stretch of tracks just outside of Hilldale's little community. The wind picked up and he thought about heading back home but found himself suddenly unwilling to leave the area. If he did it'd be too real, too true.

Doc was gone.

\---

Marty shot up in bed, sheets soaked with sweat, his eyes dilating in the dimly lit room. His eyes followed the moonlight shimmering across his sheets and over to the window where it filtered in. He blinked a few times, trying to remember where and when he was. The ache in his chest suddenly became too much and he felt embarrassing tears prick at his eyes.

After a moment he was able to control his breathing and relax realizing it was all a dream. His brain struggled to catch up with his heart rate and began to calm him when he remembered he was in 1938. The bad memories of that night in 1985 after he had seen Doc leave for the past with Clara and his sons seemed to still be with him. He had tried to forget about it.

Things were so different now. That was almost a year ago in non-timetravel years and way more in time traveling ones. He let go of the breath he realized he had been holding and laid back down.

“Better get some sleep” he told to his weary mind before falling into a more restful and nightmare free sleep this time.


End file.
